Starry Aurora
Starry Aurora is a female alicorn/draconequus who was born into royalty. She is the hidden daughter of Princess Celestia and Discord, as well as the niece of Princess Luna and cousin of Glimmer Star. She is forbidden by her mother to ever leave the castle as herself, for fear someone would find out about her, but she can leave if she is disguised. Her best and only friend as a filly was Glimmer Star, as she didn't meet anyone else in her filly years. She is the ruler of the stars, as well as one of the members of the Misfits Club, a group for the sons and daughters of villians and the misfits of Equestria. Depiction in the Story 'Cutie Mark' When told to share the story of how she got her cutie mark, Star gladly accepts. She earned her cutie mark near the end of her filly years, so she was a late bloomer, like the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Contrary to them, though, Star didn't worry about the fact that she didn't have her cutie mark, yet. She knew that eventually, she would get it. And she was right. One evening, Luna was pressed for time, as one of the stars wasn't shining as brightly as it should've, and she only had ten more seconds before she had to raise the moon. Star offered to help with the star, and Luna thanked her, raising the moon right on time. When Star attempted to brighten the star with her magic, it lit up brighter than ever before, earning Star her cutie mark, as well as her title as ruler of the stars. 'Courage' When Star meets the Misfits Club, she immediately jumps into action, standing between the injured Darling Chord and Baslisk. It isn't necessary, however, as Ocean Depths recognizes him, and introduces herself and her friends. When Star sheds her disguise, she, Gemdust, and Darling Chord are immediately welcomed as members. 'Loyalty' Star's loyalty to the Misfits Club is tested when Starlight is placed under arrest, and the other members of the club rush in to save her. They, too, are put under arrest, and Gemdust, Star, and Darling Chord are the only ones left who can free them. When Princess Celestia is about to turn them to stone, the three girls rush in front of them, claiming that she'll have to turn them to stone, first. Celestia obviously declines, and Starlight and the others are set free, now welcome members of the ponies of Canterlot. Star asks her mother if they may live at the castle, as they have nowhere else to go, and Celestia hesitates before accepting, much to Star's happiness. 'Magic Power' Star has more power than even her mother, as she has both her mother and father's magic genes. Though, she doesn't go around and spread chaos as her father does. Her spells rarely fail, though, when they do, the results are disasterous. When she tried to create a replica of herself, it ended up turning evil and destroying most of the inside of the castle before Star was able to destroy it. Let's just say she hasn't tried that spell again since then... 'Family' Princess Celestia: Starry Aurora's mother, Celestia is the height of everything regal and kind. She is the most understanding pony you could ever meet, as well as the wisest. Star often goes to her for guidance, and Celestia know just what to say. Discord: Starry Aurora's father, Discord isn't always the most... sane being. As the spirit of all things chaotic, Discord is very much the exact opposite of Celestia. Though, the two do butt heads often, their personalities compliment each other when Star uses them. Though, she is regal like her mother, she also likes to play practical jokes on people, like her father. It both lightens the mood and makes her a very likeable pony. Princess Luna: Starry Aurora's aunt, Luna is one of Star's few fans. Since she helped Luna out a lot in her filly years, Luna has taken a liking to her, and considers herself Star's necassary guide. When Celestia isn't around, Luna is the pony Star will turn to for advice next, and Luna always gives her the best advice, sometimes outdoing Celestia. Though, those times are very rare, and when they do occur, Star is sure not to tell her mother, as she would most likely be rather... put out. Glimmer Star: Starry Aurora's cousin, Glimmer Star is one of Star's best friends that she has ever and will ever have. While she is rather shy, Glimmer Star is always talkative around Star, and always vents to her and only her. Eclipse: Starry Aurora's step-cousin, Eclipse knows exactly what it's like to be hidden for most of your life. As she own mother hid her in a cave the day of her birth and had a random pony take care of her, no one knows about her existance except for the Misfits Club, as her fillysitter died shortly after the end of Eclipse's filly years. 'Crown' Star has a crown that she only wears when at the castle, as no one can know that she's a Princess. It is a silver crown with the symbol of chaos etched in it. It also has a rare gemstone on top, which sparkles iridescently in any kind of light, espec ially starlight. Depiction in Films 'My Little Pony: Equestria Girls' In MLP: EG, Starry Aurora, Gemdust, Darling Chord, Ocean Depths, and Light Shadow are all teleported to the alternate dimension, much to Celestia's disapproval. When the mirror shatters because of capacity overload, the girls are scared to think that they'll never get back home to Equestria. There, they meet the human Crystal Wing, Shimmer Heart, Baslisk, and Lemon Meringue, who believe that they've seen the girls before, but can't place them. However, when Starry Aurora is kidnapped, the girls must tell their new friends, as well as Principal Celestia, human Rarity, and human Sweetie Belle, what's really going on. At first, everyone refuses to believe that they are from an alternate dimension, but then Rarity think about it, and believes them because of Twilight. The others, on the other hand, refuse to believe. Then, the four girls plus Rarity ignore them and go and try to save Starry Aurora themselves. They end up getting captured, too, and think that they are goners. Then, the others come and help them escape, admitting they were wrong not to trust them when they needed help. At the end of the movie, Ocean Depths and Baslisk end up kissing, and the moon is almost full, meaning that the girls are going to be stuck there. Then, they admit that they were wrong to go there, but they didn't regret it. Starry Aurora gets the idea to try and use magic to fix the mirror, and when the girls put all of their magic together, the mirror heals, and they go into the portal just as it closes. When they get back to Equestria, Celestia, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle are waiting for them, looks of disapproval evident on their faces. While Gemdust and Darling Chord hang their heads, Starry Aurora stands her ground, saying, "Sometimes you need to make mistakes in order to realize how to fix them. That's what we did, and when we broke the mirror, we were able to fix it again. You need to learn to trust us. That's the only way we're going to learn." Celestia smiles at them, proud of her daughter for realizing what she had. Then, Celestia admits that she should trust her more, and they leave the room and walk down the hallway, there, they run into Baslisk and Eclipse, who had just broken up the day before. When Ocean Depths learns this, she smiles, and kisses Baslisk right then and there. Starry Aurora sighs in delight, and Gemdust and Light Shadow squeal loudly, drawing the attention of some nearby guards. Celestia waves them away, and they return to their stations. Then, Baslisk and Ocean Depths walk away together, and the movie ends on that very high note. Gallery MLP OC- Starry Aurora (Alinequus).png Starry Aurora Filly.png Star vs. Eclipse.jpg Starry Aurora EG.jpg MLP OC- Star and Gem.png Category:Female Category:Alicorn Category:Creature Category:Royalty